


His Morning Headache

by Chi_Takashi



Series: Uchiha Drabbles [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blindness, Eyes, Konoha - Freeform, Love, Lovers, M/M, Pre-Konoha, Rain, Senju - Freeform, Senju Hashirama - Freeform, Sharingan, Sleep, Uchiha, Uchiha Izuna - Freeform, Uchiha Madara - Freeform, brother, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't he just have a simple thoughtless morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Morning Headache

      Madara stared blankly out at the grey overcast sky. He was leaned in the doorway one foot resting on the polished engawa wood the other tucked beneath him. The air was chilly. A drastic change from the sweltering heat wave that had hung in the air last week. Shivering, Madara pulled his light blue haori tighter around his body not bothering to pull the front of his navy blue yukata shut. He could tell it was going to rain soon. One glance at the downturned leaves told him that. But he had always prefered cooler summers to the impossible heat his lover was fond of.

“Aniki.” A soft voice hesitantly spoke from the doorway across the room, “Come on, Aniki you can’t stay locked up in here.” He made no move to look at his younger brother, disregarding the almost pleading tone Izuna had adopted. No, Madara kept his eyes entirely trained on the sky focusing on each droplet of water that fell in his line of sight as it began to drizzle.

       There was too much on his mind, mainly concerning his otouto and Hashirama, for him to really think. It was irritating him to no end. He heard Izuna give a small sigh then slowly make his way across the sparsely decorated room. The younger man sat next to his brother, an eyebrow cocked to his dark hairline. Madara rolled his eyes thankful his heavy locks curtained the action from his otouto’s sight

“Izuna, it’s still too early.” He rumbled glaring at the still rising sun that was giving futile attempts to peak through the thickening cloud cover. Izuna smiles sheepishly at Madara’s heightened general distaste for human interaction in the morning.

“I know but ani,” he paused scooting closer, “you can’t coope yourself everytime you aren’t training or working.” Madara closed his eyes resisting the sudden urge to rub his temples.  

“Otouto, please just...don’t. You know I hate arguing. Especially with you.”  Out of everyone in their clan Madara rarely ever fought with Izuna. At least about serious matters. Everyone knew it too. The both fell silent. The impending rain now began to pour causing it to splash onto the wood of the engawa. The sky was a dark angry grey that for a change did not destroy Madara’s eyes when he glanced up at it. But even with the darkness it was taxing ever since he had awoken his new eyes. A lot had become annoyingly arduous since they had manifested.

Izuna frowned taking Madara’s hand in his own. Madara was a shade or two darker than the rather pale Izuna. Madara turned his head from the outside scene to look at their clasped hands. He could make them out. The image was blurry, fuzzy around the edges but he could still see. Izuna knew about the onset of his blindness. To some extent. Of course he told neither of his most trusted people.

“Have you told “ _ **it**_ ” yet?” Izuna sneered slightly, studying his brother’s expression. Madara stared back mentally shaking his head. Izuna’s mouth turned down at the corners. He gave Madara’s hand a squeeze.

“No, he does not need to know.” Madara spoke softly. **They** did not need to know nor did he need to worry about them worrying about him. It would become too tedious and further draining. All of Madara’s earlier fears slammed into him once more. HIs head began to throb harder, He could feel the blood rushing through it in tune with his heartbeat. Taking his hand back, Madara suddenly stood snapping the veranda door shut. He turned taking long strides across the room to his futon, his back turned to Izuna. Madara took a deep breath trying to circulate his chakra to relieve some of the pain in his head.

“He’s a Senju but aniki...don’t you...” Madara could hear the frustration in Izuna’s voice as he tried to articulate his words. “Damnit Madara! I hate the bastard but besides me...who else have you got!” He finally blurted out dwindling towards the end. Madara’s fists clenched at his side. Izuna was right. Of course he was right. He usually was when it came to Madara’s emotions.

“I can’t tell him.” he hissed. “This village...our dream can not be hindered by anything.” Izuna shook his head standing.

“If it gets worse and there is a way that bastard can help...” Izuna passed Madara cracking the door to the hall, “I have a feeling he can help aniki. You don’t have to tell him the whole truth but I can’t watch you crumble like this niisan. I won’t.” Madara squeezed his eyes shut listening to the tap of the door then the silent thuds of his brother’s retreating foot falls.

“Can’t I just have a morning? No thoughts or worries. the morning?” Madara, no fully exhausted again, allowed himself the luxury of crawling deep back into his blankets with only the sound of the downpour outside. _‘Maybe he could help...but how? It makes no sense but the possibility.'_ Madara closed his eyes tossing the thought aside with a yawn. _‘I’m not doing this now. That is a dance for later. Right now I’m going to enjoy this song by myself.’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the pre-Konoha Madara and all the little interactions he must have had with his brother and lover. I assume Madara would not be a general morning person. I hope I did them justice.


End file.
